


Homecoming

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne tells Alex about an experience she had while in Pandoria.





	

Home was in Alex’s arms. Anne had known this since she’d set foot back onto Jorvik and been taken into her girlfriend’s arms. Alex’s kisses gave her life, grounding her when she felt overwhelmed by it all.

“So,” said Alex, holding Anne in her arms as they lay on her bed. Her hand lazily stroked Anne’s bare stomach, making her shiver slightly. It would have been a maternal gesture if she was pregnant. And if Alex’s fingers weren’t grazing so low. “How often did you masturbate while you were away?”

“Only a few times,” said Anne. “But then I stopped because I found a much better way to get off.”

“You mean when Louisa came?” asked Alex. “Uh, arrived?”

“No, that actually put a stop to it,” said Anne. “No, I masturbated until Pandoria gave me a pleasant surprise.” She felt herself growing wetter already just at the memories, and pulled her panties down and off.

“Then what was it?” asked Alex. Her hand went to Anne’s pussy, and Anne moaned and leaned back into her.

“Well, Pandoria has these tentacled entities that dwell in the water,” said Anne. She felt Alex’s shiver of delight at that thought, and grinned. 

“Tell me,” said Alex, rubbing Anne’s pussy with her fingers. Anne smirked and moved her fingers to Alex’s pussy.

“Well, I was lying beside a pool masturbating. Just for fun, you understand. And then something must have smelled or sensed me somehow, because I felt something wet and thick nudging at my fingers.” Alex moaned, clearly picturing this image. Anne continued.

“And then it nudged my fingers aside and plunged into me. I moaned so loud, and it felt so good.” Alex was growing wetter, she could feel it. “And when it started to wriggle around inside me, well, that was everything. I didn’t even notice more tentacles picking me up.”

“Where else did they go?” asked Alex. Anne shoved her fingers into Alex’s pussy, making her moan louder.

“Well, once they had me in the air, another one came up behind me and got me open,” said Anne. “And because the tentacles were covered in some kind of slime, it slipped in pretty easily. I felt so full and used.” Alex moaned, shoving her fingers into Anne. “Are you picturing it, my love?”

“Y-yeah,” said Alex. “We’ve gotta find some way to recreate that.”

“They kept going until I came,” said Anne. “Oh, I wish you could have heard and seen me. Because after I came, the one in me kept wriggling and plunging in and out, and another one started teasing my clit. I came so many times, but they stopped when I almost passed out. Then they left me on the ground, and I slept peacefully.”

“And after that?” asked Alex, moving her hips to urge Anne’s fingers to move more. Anne kept fingering her, wriggling her fingers and making Alex moan.

“Well, after that, I just had to go near a pool for them to pick me up,” said Anne. “That’s why I had to start fighting them, because sometimes I wasn’t in the mood. But when I was in the mood… well, there’s nothing better than a good hentai fuck.”

“So I have to compete with that,” said Alex.

“Well, the memories themselves got me halfway there,” said Anne. “And your tongue is… kind of like that.” Alex immediately stopped fingering her and instead started lapping at Anne’s wet folds, moaning at the taste. Anne grabbed onto Alex’s hair and tried to urge her to start eating her out, pushing her head in. Alex’s tongue darted in and Anne moaned loudly, especially when Alex started tongue-fucking her and swirling her tongue around. It might not be as thick or as long as a tentacle, but it was still good. She could feel Alex’s hot breath on her pussy, and hear the slurping sounds. Pleasure shivered through her as she moaned, and she knew that she was gripping Alex’s hair far too roughly. But she needed more of that tongue.

When Anne reached her orgasm, Alex kept going, wriggling her tongue around as much as she could and teasing Anne’s clit with her fingers. Anne’s moans got louder as her body writhed on the bed, and her fingers loosened in Alex’s hair.

“I know that wasn’t anywhere near as good as the tentacles, but how was it?” asked Alex when she finally removed her tongue. Anne panted, still coming down.

“Almost as good,” said Anne, leaning in and kissing her. She tasted herself on Alex’s lips, and smiled at the pleasant taste.

“You’re tired so I’ll just do myself,” said Alex, lying beside Anne on the bed.

“You don’t need to,” said Anne, but she was too tired to even move her fingers. Coming that hard had consequences when she was still recovering, and now that her body was working again. So she just watched while Alex fingered herself, knowing that she was thinking of those tentacles. Knowing that Anne was watching her seemed to turn Alex on even more, because she moaned louder and plunged her fingers in faster.

Anne kissed Alex’s neck when Alex reached her orgasm, her lips teasing the sensitive skin. Alex moaned even louder at that, and Anne smiled.


End file.
